Off the tongue
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: They lay tangled, absorbed and spread across a soft cotton surface that can hold neither their pounding hearts nor their roaming fingers...


**Challenge**: Dialogue. No he said she said. Just a back and forth conversation. Only the writer will know which character is which, no hints.

I would just like to say thank you to the person who reviewed another story and pointed out the unfortunate typo that turned QUAKE into QUACK...I honestly don't know if I have ever laughed so hard at a review before in my life, so thank you..a lot and it was quite inspiring! ;)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one. Due to a request from a reviewer I am changing the category of this story to an M as they believed a T wasn't quite strong enough.

* * *

They lay tangled, absorbed and spread across a soft cotton surface that can hold neither their pounding hearts nor their roaming fingers. Words cascade freely by mutual agreement, a silent pact that here, after, they are open, willing to peel back the layers and reveal their inner truth, as scary or silly as it may be.

"But I don't understand what you mean..."

"How could you not?"

"Well it's... weird."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why? Because it's just not something you would normally think of as..."

"A turn on?"

"Yeah."

"So it is a turn on?"

"It's how I would describe it."

There is a look shared, mutually appraising the other as they take in this new found information. Fingers brush, knees nudge and eyes...

Eyes dance, filled with the smouldering vestiges of passion and fire that they ignite so very readily now. So freely.

Poetry slips unbidden to roam through minds, song lyrics, verses of long forgotten prose, hope and love.

So much love and it seeps from pores and it cries out for response, it refuses to wait, to be denied. It takes centre stage, the headline act, and it holds them both in rapt attention.

"So...explain how?"

"What do you mean how?"

How should be pretty obvious really given everything. All the things they have done for each other, to each other. All the sharing and openness should make it crystal clear. But sometimes they both just need the words.

"Ok, forget I asked how, but is it like ..."

"The bike?"

"Yeah the bike or the car or..."

"The elevator, the..."

"Yeah..."

"Hang on lets go back. The car?"

"Yeah...wait well you meant vibrations right?"

"No actually I think it's more..."

Silence falls for a few seconds as they consider a hand moves, slowly tracing patterns over smooth skin, fingers trailing over muscle that twitches and contracts on contact.

A voice lowers, deepens in interest and arousal "Yes actually vibrations... good way to describe it."

"The feel over your tongue..."

Eyes mist over and both voices quiet, but they continue to stare, lost in each other, lost in the movement of opposing lips and the feel of teasing fingers. Blue, an endless ocean awash with fire and yielding to the forest reflected back, greens and browns of a wood in sunlight.

Glorious.

Faint wisps of devotion drift between them, no need to express, no words could cover it anyway, the simple fact it is acknowledged is enough. There is a belief here now, a truth, a trust.

Soft whispers of words over lips, awed and quiet as they move through speech, "Yeah."

"Like an electric toothbrush..."

A gentle smile and huffs of laughter.

"Some of them yeah."

"Only some?"

"Yeah some are more like...limes."

"Limes?"

"Citrus, tangy.. a biting edge."

"Hmmm... ok I see that."

"Some roll, some click."

"Some shudder."

Their eyes lock, which should be impossible really because they haven't retreated from that riveting gaze that has held them staring at each other for an endless amount of time. But in this moment it feels different, leading and forceful, tangible in its ability to hold them both mesmerized.

"Shudder?"

"Yeah."

A soft sigh floats between them, expelled from one, maybe both.

"Example?"

"Well... shudder I said, stutter... quake."

"Wait quake or quack ?"

"Quake, quack is just not..."

They nod in agreement, no quack is not sexy in the least. It conjures up...images that neither of them are sure they want to be picturing when naked, still in bed, tangled. Feathers and beaks and as one scrunches inwardly to giggle, the other laughs loudly and they somehow move closer, curling around each other.

It takes a few seconds, maybe minutes for the laughter and imagery of one or other of them dressed as s duck and quacking to fade away. Even longer to regain the conversation, pull it back onto the right track.

"Ok...what else."

"Shiver, I like shiver."

"Mmm moan, sigh..."

"Whisper." Barely there lips brush over skin in time to each word.

"Hummm."

"Hush." Fingers hover over lips in soft steadying sweeps that linger a little too long, a little too tenderly to truly want quiet.

Noise is good.

Loud is better.

"Tease." There is a growl and sudden movement, a roll and tumble, one gains the upper hand before they roll again, and once more, until they fall into a comfortable, familiar position.

Hands drop, raised high over their heads, fingers entwined before slipping lower and gripping tight to wrists, frantic yet soft.

"Taste?"

It's a question as one lowers, focused on the lips below waiting, eager and willing.

Heated air is exhaled as they each continue to stare deeply into the other.

"Lick..." One shudders as the other moves, a mimic of word and action that takes place between each stolen breath, every kiss and heartbeat jointly shared.

"Laaaathee..." Not a request, maybe a commentary, an expletive of surprise as a wet trailing tongue moves over bone, marching over skin and conquering tissue.

"They...they sound like what they are."

"Mastication..." Teeth scrape softly over plump lips.

"Masti...what?"

"Sounds kind of..."

"Yeah."

"But it's not really..."

"Could be..."

"I guess it depends on what you're..."

"Masticating?"

"Yeah."

"I can think of something...somewhere I would happily..." Hands move, releasing wrists and fingers start another path this time trailing low, thumbs over rippling skin. Lips fall over ears as words are whispered "Masticate."

Chest to chest they find themselves, locked, rolling to one side, legs linked, toes slide over tense calf muscle. Knees bend and with a gentle bodily rock, lips fall to sensitive skin.

"Nibbling." Teeth tease, open mouth and tongue chase away the nips with soothing caresses that sweep lower and lower..

A soft hum of agreement is released as one luxuriates in the simple pleasure provided by the other. "I like..."

Teeth close, more forcefully, pressing down before they release. "Biting."

A gasp of surprise is followed by a noise of appreciation...yes yes biting. Biting is..."Ohhh?"

A nose skims, tracing lightly as teeth traverse the plains of naked skin so long denied and now wonderfully available, so willing and tempting to touch. "Mmm...just on the edge of...hard."

A rushed and hurried whisper..."Fast."

"Long." There is a drawn out mumbled agreement as they move again, a little more rocking, legs lifting, hips sliding, backs arching.

Until...

"Oh..."

"OH..."

Fingers lock and find themselves tangled, heated palms pressed together through clammy sweat drenched skin.

Tight...no letting go.

No, never.

Heavy breath is exhaled slowly as eyes fight to stay open, dragged through a mounting torrent of desire. "Slow and..."

Darkening eyes, clouded with lust...with love, flit to soft lips and thudding pulses "...Sensual."

Long, drawn out movements pull them both, tug and drag them towards something familiar but no...now?

This is new, this feels new.

A head dips, lowering towards the other.

Lips meet, and words are no longer needed.


End file.
